


Frisk the snooper

by Keikaashi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DO NOT SEE IT AS THAT, Fluff, Frisk is nonbinary !!!, Mettaton and Papyrus are dating, NOT FRANS EITHER, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Papyrus is trans!!!, but then they felt bad and reset, by the time they met paps again he had already transitioned, for context, frisk also keeps their eyes closed, frisk had done a neutral run and killed papyrus/calibri, frisk is a snooper, he angy with frisk, how else do I tag this, its like implied, lgbtq rights in this bitch!!!, oh! NOT FONTCEST, papyrus goes on a date with metta before he comes home, sans is a supportive overprotective brother, thats why theyre confused in the first place, they are a family, they snoop, this is self projection im a papyrus kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Frisk is on a mission to find out more about the skeleton brothers. They remember something from their past run but noone will give them the answers they need.
Relationships: Alphys & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Mettaton (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Frisk the snooper

“Who’s Calibri?”  
  
Papyrus froze, twisting his hands around. “Oh, I don’t know human. How did you hear about that name?”  
  
Frisk shrugged, swinging their legs over the couch. “I just heard it and got curious. Did they use to live in Snowdin?”  
  
Papyrus stood, pacing in front of the TV. “Something like that...”  
  
Frisk tilted their head, watching Papyrus. They were confused. They had met Calibri in their previous reset, a neutral run. But when they reset to try again, there was no Calibri. Just Papyrus.  
  
”Do the others know then? Maybe i can ask.”  
  
”Uh! Perhaps!” Papyrus looked around before tapping his foot. “Well, it seems that I need to go! I completely forgot I have to go meet Mettaton somewhere, see you human!” And he’s rushing out the door before Frisk could say anything.  
  
Frisk rubbed their head, they knew something was off. Where was Calibri? Did they die? Is that why Papyrus won’t talk about them?  
  
Frisk was going to get answers whether the others like it or not.  
  
They stood up and walked out the house, heading to Waterfall to visit Undyne. Frisk gave the door a hard knock and Undyne swung the door open.   


“Human! What’s up?”  
  
”I need to ask you something.” Frisk slipped under Undyne’s arm and into her house while Undyne squinted in confusion.   
  
“Alright!”  
  
Undyne closed the door and sat at her table, the human sitting across from her. “What’s this important question you got for me?”  
  
The human crossed their hands on the table, staring at Undyne with closed eyes. “Do you know who Calibri is?”  
  
Undyne choked, breaking out into a nervous sweat. She pulled her collar, looking around briefly. “N No! Why you askin’?” 

  
The human watched her fidget and shrugged. “Curious.” 

  
Undyne scratched her neck before standing and picking up the human. “Alright well, ya gotta go. I just remembered i had to go do some, uh, stuff!” She then placed Frisk outside and slammed the door.  
  
Frisk squinted. They were so sure there was something deeper here. Something they aren’t saying. Next person they guess!  
  
The human walked their way to Hotland, heading for Alphys’ lab. They knew Alphys couldn’t keep secrets, she was always so nervous when confronted. Maybe she’ll end up blurting things out.  
  
When Frisk arrived at her lab, they found Mettaton there too. See, that doesn’t make sense. Didn’t Papyrus say he was meeting Mettaton awhile ago? So Papyrus lied?  
  
That was weird.  
  
”Oh human! What brings you h-here?” Alphys peeked out from in front of Metta, waving slightly. 

  
Frisk waved, walking over to peek. “What are you doing?”  
  
Alphys beamed, scribbling things into her little notebook. “Just! Metta’s weekly check, had some bugs i had to fix.” She finished her scribbling and flipped a switch on Metta’s neck, turning him back on. “I was just about done!”  
  
She rubbed her hands on her coat and looked over at Frisk. “S-So! Why are you here?”  
  
Frisk watched the robot boot up for awhile before looking at her again. “Do you know who Calibri is?”  
  
Alphys’ face dropped, her mouth opening to say something. But before she could, the robot on her desk turned around crossing his legs.  
  
”Calibri? Oh, I haven’t heard that name in years! Why are you asking, dear?”  
  
Frisk perked, leaning over. “So you do know them! Could you tell me about them?”  
  
Mettaton pushed the kid away, hopping down the desk. “Why yes I do! In fact, one could say i’m _very_ close to them.” He patted Frisk on the head, heading towards the door. “But I don’t owe you that information, love.”  
  
Frisk scoffed, pouting as they watched the robot leave.  
  
Alphys tumbled with her hands, watching the human. “F-Frisk... Maybe you should ask Sans... It isn’t really, o-our business to tell.”  
  
She’s right! Sans remembers the resets so of course he’ll know something! Why didn’t the human think of that before?

  
Frisk grasped Alphys’ hands and grinned. “You’re right! Thank you Alphys!”  
  
Alphys watched as the human kid skipped out the lab, confusion pretty apparent on her face. “Okay, you’re w-welcome?”  
  
Frisk skipped into Grillby’s finding the skeleton right where they expected him to be. They skipped over, hopping into the seat next to him. “Hey Sans!”  
  
Sans looked over, offering a lazy smile. “Hey kid, what’s up?”  
  
Frisk shrugged, swinging their feet against the island counter. “Got a question.”  
  
Sans raised a bony brow. “Oh?”  
  
”Do you know Calibri? Alphys said to come ask you and since noone else will tell me and you remember the resets, you should know.”  
  
Sans flinched, looking away from Frisk briefly before going back to normal and chuckling. “Calibri?”  
  
Frisk nodded.  
  
Sans shrugged. “I don’t know. You hungry kid? When’s the last time you ate?”  
  
Frisk pouted. “I ate a few hours ago. Anyway! Answer the question, you gotta know something.”  
  
Sans shrugged again, squirting some ketchup into his mouth. “A few hours was a long time man, maybe we should ask Grillbs to make you something.”  
  
”No, Sans, i’m not hungry.” Frisk twists in their chair. “You remember the last run right? Who’s Calibri?”  
  
Sans looks over at them, his stare hard. “Look kid, you know better than anyone I remember the last run, and I know we both saw who Calibri was. But I don’t like this insisting you’re doing.”  
  
Frisk frowned at that, turning back around to face the counter. “I just wanna know. When I reset there was no Calibri, just...Papyrus.”  
  
Sans bit his tongue and shrugged. “You’re a smart kid, Frisk, you can figure it out yeah? Connect the dots.”  
  
Frisk furrowed their brows, scratching their arm. “What does that mean?”  
  
Sans shrugged, patting their shoulder before standing up. “You’ll figure it out eventually.” He made a motion behind him as he starting walking. “Put that on my tab Grillbs!” He turned around.  
  
”And kid, stop asking people business that has nothing to do with you.”  
  
And he was gone. 

  
Frisk flinched before hopping onto the floor, running over the skeleton house. They knew Sans wasn’t headed there, he was going to go to his post before Papyrus showed up. This gave them time to do what they wanted to do.  
  
They started rummaging around, checking every corner and crevice they could. They checked in Papyrus’ room, nothing. Checked the living room, nothing. The kitchen! Still nothing. But when they checked Sans’ room they found a photo album. 

  
Frisk tilted their head, flipping through pages of old photos. Pictures of baby bones Sans and... _Calibri._

  
 _“Ahah!”_ Frisk yelled triumphantly. “I got it! Sans does know!” They flipped through it some more.”But... There’s no Papyrus...”  
  
Frisk hurriedly closed the album when they heard Sans come into the house, quickly running down the stairs.  
  
”Sans! Sit! We need to talk!”  
  
Sans sat down without a word, watching Frisk. “Okay Kid, whats up?”  
  
”No! We need to wait for-“  
  
”I’M HOME SANS!”  
  
The two looked over at Papyrus and Sans motioned over. “Come sit, bro, the human wants to talk.”  
  
Papyrus tilted his head, heading over and sitting next to his older brother. “About what?”  
  
Sans shrugged.  
  
Frisk stood in front of the TV, album in hand. “This!” They held the book out and Sans’ face immediately dropped.  
  
”Kid, where did you find that?”  
  
”Unimportant! What is important, is this.” Frisk flipped through the album to a random photo and pointed. In the photo was a baby bones Sans and Calibri, grinning wide.  
  
”That’s Calibri right? All these photos are Calibri and you, Sans!” Frisk points an accusing finger at Sans.  
  
The skeleton in question looks over at Papyrus quickly before looking back at the human and sweating. “Yeah, kid, but where did you get that? Did you get into my room?”  
  
Frisk shook their head dismissively. “Tell me who Calibri is! Sans, please. You know why I’m asking.”  
  
Sans gritted his teeth at that. He hated the mentions of the resets, especially around his brother.  
  
”Kid, just give that back.”  
  
”Not until you tell me what i want to know.”  
  
Papyrus watched silently, his body stiff and his breathing quick. Frisk looked over at him, book still open. “Papyrus! You know, right? Please...”  
  
Papyrus choked, his voice caught in his non existent throat. “Um...”  
  
Sans starting standing, reaching over to the kid. “Frisk, come on, this doesn’t concern you.”  
  
”Yes it does!”  
  
”It doesn’t! And you know _damn well_ it doesn’t. You just want to be a damn stubborn brat.” Sans grabbed the book from Frisk and slammed it shut, throwing it behind him to the couch. Papyrus stared hard at it, reaching over to flip through it, feeling his soul drop. Sans grabbed the kid from the back of the shirt, watching them flail.  
  
”Don’t go snooping in other people’s st-“  
  
”It’s me.” Papyrus said suddenly.  
  
Frisk looked over, their arms dropping. Sans stared at his brother, his expression going soft. “Paps, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  
  
Papyrus looked up, shaking his head. “No it’s fine! The human deserves to know!”  
  
Frisk nodded, waiting excitedly.  
  
”I’m Calibri. Or, I was. Once upon a time, haha.” Papyrus stood, handing the book back to Frisk and taking them from Sans’ hold.  
  
Frisk looked down at the book, looking through it. Sans watched, squinting.  
  
”So you’re like me.” Frisk said suddenly. Papyrus blinked, looking down at them.  
  
”Huh?”  
  
”Yeah! Frisk isn’t my real name and i’m nonbinary!”  
  
Papyrus and Sans exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.  
  
”Yeah! Like you human!”  
  
Papyrus patted Frisk on the head and set them down. “Though, i’d rather not talk about those times anymore. That isn’t me anymore!”  
  
Frisk nodded, closing the album and handing it to Sans. “I’m sorry for snooping in your room, Sans.”  
  
Sans ruffled their hair. “It’s fine kid, just don’t do it again, yeah?”  
  
The human nodded and Papyrus grinned.  
  
Sans shook his head. “Geez, what are we going to do with you, you little brat”  
  
Frisk laughed and gave the two a big hug, a big grin on their face.


End file.
